


by jove (we are going to own this thing for sure)

by owlinaminor



Series: ushiten week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not an au just me being a nerd through tendou), Domestic nonsense, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlinaminor/pseuds/owlinaminor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Breach is quiet, the Breach is still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	by jove (we are going to own this thing for sure)

**Author's Note:**

> i've listened to nothing but the pacific rim soundtrack for the past 36 hours
> 
> (thanks [becky](https://twitter.com/dickaeopolis) for beta-ing; title is ... well, you should know what it's from)

There’s movement in the Breach.

Or – wait.  No, there isn’t.  There’s movement in the bed – rustling of covers, shifting of weight, a frigid draft where there used to be warmth.  And Satori really shouldn’t have rewatched Pacific Rim at two o’clock A.M. last night - or, rather, this morning - but the news about the sequel was just so _exciting_ and that kid from Star Wars is going to be in it and - okay.  It’s much too early to be thinking about this.  It’s much too early to be thinking, period.

Satori rolls over onto his stomach, occupying a now-empty space on the cool linen sheets.  He smushes his face into his pillow and reaches out one arm, stretching muscles exhausted from a pick-up volleyball game with some old teammates yesterday –

His fingers brush something warm.  Firm.  With a pulse.

“It’s still alive,” Satori mumbles – although, face muffled as it is by his pillow, it comes out more like, “Mmph’s steh almph.”

“What’s still alive?” rumbles a deep voice.

“The …”  Satori turns onto his side, eyes still closed.  “The kaiju.”

“Okay.  If you say so.”

Satori feels warm blankets draped over him, the press of warm lips on his forehead.  He shouldn’t have rewatched Pacific Rim at two o’clock A.M. last night, but he’s at least eighty percent sure that today’s Saturday.  His day off.  And he’s warm and comfortable and as safe from kaiju as he’ll ever be.

Satori grins, rolls one more time, and falls back asleep.

* * *

There’s sound in the Breach.

No, that’s not right.  That’s definitely not right.  The line is, there’s _movement_ in the Breach.  Or is it, there’s _life_ in the Breach?  But that isn’t movement, it’s sound.  Like a rainstorm, or – a shower.

Satori blinks awake slowly.  Opening his eyes takes one second, two seconds, three.  If he were a character in Pacific Rim, he thinks, he’d probably die in the first night attack.  There’s no way he’d be alert enough to fight kaiju – he’d be torn to bits before he even got his suit on.  Or maybe he’d just have to train himself to respond quickly to his alarm?  He could probably do that...

As Satori debates his self-disciplinary abilities (better than Kenpachi for sure, but nowhere near Saitama) the bathroom door opens and Wakatoshi steps out, towel tied loosely around his waist.  Satori takes a moment to appreciate his partner’s abs and biceps, clearly defined by lingering drops of water, before asking,

“Hey, Wakatoshi, do you think we’d be good jaeger pilots?”

Wakatoshi examines Satori, eyebrows furrowing in that expression he gets when he’s not sure what Satori’s talking about (it’s Satori’s third favorite expression of his, after _grinning_ and _up to something.)_ Then, he takes two large steps forward and flops face-forward on the bed, like a bear toppling into a pile of leaves and twigs, ready for hibernation.  His face ends up somewhere near Satori’s waist, and his feet dangle off the end of the bed.

“Hey,” Satori says.  He reaches down and pokes Wakatoshi in the cheek.

Wakatoshi raises himself on his elbows to peer at Satori.  “Hi.”

Satori considers the situation for a moment, then maneuvers so that he’s lying down himself, his face next to Wakatoshi’s and his feet braced up against the wall behind the bed.  He scoots forward just enough to kiss his partner – light, soft, sweet as the sunlight pouring in the open window.

“Hey,” he says again.  “How was practice?”

“Good.”

Wakatoshi reaches out and grabs Satori’s shoulders, then uses his new leverage to pull Satori around in a one-eighty swing so that they’re both lying in the same direction, Satori now on his back.  Satori’s eyes flutter closed – but before he can drift off again, Wakatoshi rolls on top of him and starts kissing everything he can reach.  Eyelids and cheeks and neck and chest – all given the same focused attention that Wakatoshi pays every one of his plants when he gardens, moving slowly, methodically, lovingly.

Satori only tolerates this pace for a minute before dragging Wakatoshi into his own, pulling him up and crashing their mouths together.  It’s easy for their mouths to open, easy for tongues to taste badly concealed morning breath and minty toothpaste, easy for teeth to bite just hard enough to sting – easy for them to fall into this familiar rhythm.  This morning could be a morning five years ago or a morning five years from now; all of them blend together into the same haze of sunlight and warmth.

“Good morning,” Wakatoshi says as they take a second to breathe, foreheads lazily pressed together.

Satori just laughs and pulls him back in.

* * *

There’s music in the Breach.

Not sound, not movement – Satori could ignore those.  This is something else.  This is something with words, lyrics dancing in from the kitchen accompanied by soft piano and electronic tones.  But it’s not just one singer Satori’s hearing, he realizes – it’s two voices, one deeper and rougher but soaring louder than the other nonetheless.

Satori blinks himself awake for the third time, to the sound of Wakatoshi singing.

He stretches languidly, reaching out his arms until his fingers dangle off the sides of the bed.  Then, with the same force of willpower many would require to run into a burning building, he sits up - and it’s only when his chest is completely vertical that he notices the smell – fish and seaweed.

_Breakfast._

Getting off the bed is decidedly easier than sitting up was.

Satori pads into the kitchen, the wood floor cold on his bare feet, to find Wakatoshi standing in front of the stove, wielding a spatula in one hand and a spoon in the other.  He’s wearing a dark purple sundress that reaches just above his knees, the light fabric rustling when he moves like leaves in the wind.  His favorite.  (And, well.  Satori’s favorite, too.)

Wakatoshi doesn’t seem particularly surprised when Satori hugs him from behind, winding his arms around his partner’s waist and pressing kisses to his bare shoulders.  If anything, he must’ve been expecting it, if the way he tilts his head to one side to allow Satori better access is any indication.

“Good morning,” Satori says.

“It’s two o’clock in the afternoon,” Wakatoshi replies.

“It’s early yet.”  Satori tightens his hold – Wakatoshi adds the final touches of seasoning to their fried fish, then drops his utensils and turns around.

Wakatoshi bends his head and kisses his partner lightly, then pulls back.  “You need to brush your teeth.”

Satori smiles, not planning to go anywhere.  “And _you_ need to answer my question.”

“What question?”

“From earlier.  Do you think we’d be good jaeger pilots?  Drift compatible and stuff?”

“I don’t know what that means,” Wakatoshi says, letting his hands trail down Satori’s sides to rest on his hips.

“You _what_!”  Satori gapes.  “Have you never seen Pacific Rim?”

Wakatoshi shakes his head.

“Really cool American movie?” Satori presses, hoping to ring some bells.  “About people who save the world by using giant robots to fight these monsters coming to our universe from a parallel one up from a rift in the bottom of the ocean?  Kinda based on Gurren Lagann?”

Wakatoshi shakes his head again.

“Okay, then, we’re watching it,” Satori decides.  “Today.  Right now.”

“After breakfast,” Wakatoshi corrects him.

“After breakfast!  But we have to watch it.  I can’t believe we’ve been dating for years and you’ve never seen it.  It’s like I don’t even know you.”

Wakatoshi stares at Satori for a moment – then reaches his fingers around and starts tickling the small of his partner’s back.  This small motion causes first giggles, then full-on laughter as Satori throws his head back.

“Alright, alright,” he finally concedes.  “You win.  I do even know you.”

“And you’ll go brush your teeth,” Wakatoshi says.

“And I’ll go brush my teeth.”  Satori extracts himself and heads for the bathroom – but just before he leaves the kitchen, he turns back and shouts, “We’re still watching Pacific Rim, though!”

Wakatoshi nods and returns to their breakfast.

* * *

The Breach is quiet, the Breach is still.

Outside, the sky is dark, a few stars peeking out of a cover of indigo.  A breeze wafts in through the open window, ruffling Satori’s hair and raising faint ripples on the sheets.  Satori shifts slightly on the bed, moving his head so that it rests on Wakatoshi’s shoulder.

“Hey,” he whispers.  “You awake?”

Wakatoshi doesn’t stir – just breathes in and out, in and out, slow and steady.  Satori rests one hand on Wakatoshi’s chest and feels his heart beat, even and reliable as an old oak prepared to stand sentry in the same garden for millennia.  A bird calls, somewhere outside the window, then fades into distant ringing.

Satori had realized that – between watching the movie, and going for a run, and making dinner, and catching up on some anime, and starting to doze off on the couch – he’d never actually gotten an answer to his question.  But now, he thinks – in the warmth of their bed, and the faint starlight, and the steadiness of Wakatoshi’s heartbeat – he doesn’t need to.

The Breach is quiet, the Breach is still.

Satori reaches out and turns off Wakatoshi’s alarm for the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to everyone who's been keeping up with my ushiten week fics! it's been a great week, and i'm so excited about all the new content for these two incredible dorks. (not to say i did a victory dance when the tag hit 50, but - i definitely did a victory dance when the tag hit 50.) 
> 
> and a friendly reminder to hmu on [tumblr](http://owlinaminor.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/owlinaminor) \- i've got Big Ushiten Plans for the rest of the summer, and i love talking about them.


End file.
